


What Are You Wearing?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [56]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, billy being a lewd seductive bastard, but steve loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "what do you wear to bed?"Billy and Steve get paired up for a project and the first thing Billy does when he goes over to Steve's to work on it is invite himself up to Steve's bedroom.





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @callmelilyshameless if you wanna request prompts or just cry about harringrove <3

Being partnered with Billy Hargrove for an English project wasn’t as bad as Steve thought it was gonna be. 

It was worse. 

_“Why don’t you just do your part of the project, I’ll do mine, and then we can put then together,” Steve suggested, glaring at Billy across the desk as the other boy pulled up a seat.  
_

_“You really don’t pay attention in class to you, pretty boy? We have to compare opinions and pool our information. She literally just said that,” Billy said, flicking a piece of paper across the desk at Steve.  
_

_Steve rolled his eyes._

_“Fine, when do you wanna do this?” he asked, eager to get it over with.  
_

_Billy gave Steve a calculating look, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip in a way that wasn’t totally distracting. In a way that didn’t make Steve’s stomach clench. Nope. Not at all. Steve didn’t even realize he had been staring at Billy’s mouth for longer than appropriate until Billy cleared his throat, brow arched in amusement when Steve’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing._

_“Your place. After school,” Billy said just as the bell rang, slinging himself out of the chair and heading out the door.  
_

_Steve pinched the bridge of his nose._

_He was totally fucked._

Since Billy had invited himself over to Steve’s after school, he followed him home in his Camaro, honking his damn horn when Steve wasn’t driving fast enough for his liking. Steve drove slower just to spite him. 

“Jesus, Harrington, would it kill you to go a couple miles over the speed limit?” Billy grumbled as he stomped up the front steps. 

Steve was eager to get this project going so he could kick Billy out of his house, but Billy seemed content to dawdle. He looked around Steve’s house, stopping to stare at every picture on the walls, laughing at Steve’s baby pictures. 

“Yes, I know. I was chubby,” Steve huffed. 

Billy shrugged. 

“Chubby? You’ve got like six chins in this one,” Billy teased, pointing to one of Steve getting a bath in the kitchen sink and trying to eat a sponge. 

“Whatever. Living room is this way. Let’s just-

“Lets see if I can figure out which room is yours,” Billy cut him off, not waiting for Steve to respond before he was half running up the stairs. 

Steve followed behind him, because what the hell else was he supposed to do? No way was he leaving Billy to his own devices upstairs. 

Sure enough, much to Steve’s annoyance, Billy had found his room. He was standing by Steve’s desk, absently flicking through the stack of comic books there. 

“Didn’t take you for that much of a nerd, King Steve.

“They’re Dustin’s,” Steve said quickly. It was technically true. Billy didn’t need to know that Steve had borrowed them to read himself. 

Billy nodded, moving around the room, laughing when he saw Steve’s ugly green pajama pants (they were from Christmas and ugly they might be, but they were soft as hell) laying on his bed. 

“Nice pajamas,” Billy snarked. 

Steve glared at him. 

“They’re comfortable, sue me. What do  _you_  wear to bed?” he asked, wishing he could take the words back the second they left his mouth because wow did that sound dirty. He could feel his face heating up as Billy turned his gaze on him, smiling lazily and taking a few steps toward Steve, forcing the other boy to back up until his back was pressed to the door. 

“Nothing,” Billy said, voice low and of fucking course Billy didn’t wear anything to bed. Okay, now Steve couldn’t get the image of Billy stretched out naked across his bed out of his head. He was mortified to feel himself getting hard in his jeans, trying to squirm away, but Billy wasn’t having it. He moved in closer, one of his thighs slipping between Steve’s, as he smirked at the other boy. 

“B-Billy,” Steve stuttered, one hand on Billy’s chest, unsure if he wanted to push the younger boy away or drag him closer. 

The smirk fell from Billy’s face, replaced with a more serious look, one of his hands coming up to cup Steve’s cheek. 

“Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me to stop and I will,” he promised, thumb brushing over Steve’s cheekbone. 

He looked softer now, Steve noted, and a little nervous. Like he was waiting for Steve to shove him away and tell him to get lost. 

Steve’s fingers curled around the front of Billy’s shirt, pulling him in so close their lips were almost touching. He rolled his hips forward once, smiling with he heard Billy’s sharp intake of breath. 

“Don’t stop.”


End file.
